


Questions and Returns

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Life in the bunker, Love, Negative feelings, Not Beta Read, compression garments, lots of fluff, lots of smut, lymphedema, plus size reader, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: Reader hasn’t seen Dean in a few weeks and you want to have a romantic dinner with him.





	Questions and Returns

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in writing in the first person. It’s a work in progress.
> 
> Updated 01/25/19 to correct some minor errors including a name.
> 
> Reference to Lymphedema - this is a disease that affects many cancer survivors. When the lymph nodes of the immune system become compromised, it cannot filter out the impurities from the body, causing lymph fluid to build up. Lymohedema can affect limbs and torso, causing limbs to become larger if not well managed or cannot be managed. This can cause limbs to become significantly larger and cause disfigurement. It can also be quite painful.

I’ve spent the last eight hours cleaning the bunker from top to bottom, from the bedroom to the map room, from Dean’s man cave to the kitchen, the gym to firing range, as my naked ass has been on the every floor, countertop and desktop of those places. I’m throwing in a eighth load of laundry, Dean’s and my bedding. Washing bedding is pretty much a daily occurrence since the man makes me so wet and come so hard. He does too, so I’m not the only one to be blamed. When he’s here, if he’s not out tinkering on Baby, firing his gun in the firing range, sparring with Sam in the gym, he’s with me, trying to beat some Guinness Book of World Records for the most places to have sex in the bunker. We still have a few rooms in the bunker left to christen including Sam’s room, which I’ve promised Sam will not occur, much to Dean’s chagrin, because he really wants to fuck me hard in his brother’s room. Why? I’ll never know. Probably his way of pranking and goading his brother. I have siblings, so I understand, but not enough to Fuck my boyfriend’s brains out in their bedroom. Oh well.

 

He should be home soon.

My stomach is in butterflies and knots. We haven’t seen each other or touched each other in three excruciating weeks and I miss him to my core. However, when I see him, the first thing I’m gonna do is give him Hell for keeping me on silent treatment for two and a half of those weeks. I was miserable. I didn’t know if he or was alive or dead or if he was just leaving me. He may not have been able to call me, but could have fucking texted me. I mean he can’t leave me without facing me since I live in the bunker too, but he could be fucking every woman he meets and I wouldn’t know about it until he got back. I hope not.

 

I continue cleaning, keeping busy looking at the time. Sam gave me an ETA of ten p.m., and it was now nine. I’m exhausted but if I sit down, I will fall asleep missing out on his return. I go back to the kitchen grabbing two plates, silverware, wine glasses and candle holders. I’ve set up the map table for a candlelit dinner for two, which took about a five minutes and then began warming up dinner while I ran back to the shower and then to Dean’s and my shared bedroom to change clothes. Sam has already texted me that he was going to go straight out to give Dean and I some alone time. Sam knew with the length of time Dean and I had been apart, leaving the bunker would be best for his ears and mental health. Poor guy has to hear Dean and I fucking every night in that bunker. Why he doesn’t find himself a nice woman to bring back and give us a run for our money, I don’t understand. I mean I do. He feels like every woman he dates dies and unfortunately he has rarely been wrong. There was Amelia who remained alive, but she was the only one. She also went back to her husband, who she presumed was dead. Otherwise, it has been one night stands, and he doesn’t bring those back to the bunker. He keeps the bunker private.

 

I slather my body with cherry pie body lotion, Dean’s favorite. He’s gonna eat me alive. I smile and blush at the thought. I throw on my new black silk panties and black silky nightgown and check myself out in the mirror. I never liked the way I looked. I feel fat and with the Lymphedema in my leg and the compression garment, I felt like a freak, but living with Dean, he has made me learn to love myself, curves, flaws and all. I mean if a man as beautiful as him can love me, I guess I need to love myself too. He must be blind; love is blind I guess.I thrown on my silky robe and return to check on the food. I haven’t burned it yet, so that’s good.

 

I hear the bunker door opening loudly and my stomach flips in excitement. I hear the sound of his worn brown boots descending the stairs. “Hey Baby,” I hear him call out. I walk out from the kitchen and head to the main room and see him from the other end. “I’m home.”

 

All thoughts of berating him for leaving me hanging gone as I smile, heat rushing all over me as I run towards him. “Dean.”

 

I jump up as throwing my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he catches me perfectly; his hands grip my thighs, moving his hands up planting them firmly on my ass. I lean in and press my mouth to his as he squeezes my ass and kisses me passionately. I begin sucking and chewing on his beautiful bottom lip as his tongue sweeps across my lips wanting access. I open my mouth as his tongue searches for mine.

 

Minutes later, we pull apart gasping for air, our need for air greater than our want for each other. His hands never faltering to keep me up.

 

“I’ve missed you.” I smile staring into his emerald green eyes.

“I’ve missed you more. I can’t wait to be inside you.” He looks back at me; lust glaze over his eyes.

 

As much as I want him to take me back to our room and make me beg for mercy, I want a quiet evening and dinner with him as well. There is plenty of time for sex.

 

He begins to tire from holding me up and walks me over to a chair sitting down, never losing contact with me. We continue to kiss, and I can feel him getting aroused against me; his bulge swelling against my ass. He smells like sweat, beer, burgers, and his own musk, that drives me wild. I move my lips across his firm jaw, down his neck as I nuzzle into crease of his neck and shoulder blade, and continue kissing and nibbling his skin.

 

He moves his lips into the crease of my neck as well. “Oh man, you smell like warm cherry pie.”

 

“I know.”

 

He growls.”You know that is my favorite.”

 

He nips my neck and I’m hearing his deep breaths. With each deep inhale, the bulge grows. Is it getting warm in here? As his nose and mouth play in my neck, his hand finds a breast.

 

“Dean. I have dinner almost ready,” I say into his neck, licking his salty skin.

“Ok Baby.” One of his hands squeezes my ass cheek the other squeezes a breast as I feel the bulge in his jeans rubbing against me. “We can just skip dinner. I’m not gonna starve. I’m going to be eating you out all night.”

 

I sigh. So tempting.  “But I had something planned,” I whined.

 

Dean pulls away from me, taking in my new gown, makeup, and hair. “You did get all dressed up, didn’t you?”

 

“I did.”

 

“You look absolutely edible by the way.” He looked me deep in the eyes. “But the night is yours.”

 

——————————————————————

I grab Dean’s hand and guide him to the map room. When he enters, he smiles seeing the table set with fine china, lit candles, and wine glasses.  “Nice.”

“Sit down Honey and I’ll be back.

 

I go to the kitchen and grab the food warming in the oven. I even went so far to put the food on a silver platter and cover it to surprise him. I grab his favorite beer (an Atomic Cowboy from some brewpub in Texas) and a sparkling water for me from the fridge and head back to the map room.

 

Dean’s sitting there. He looks  tired. Maybe I should just let him take me back to the room to ravage me and then let him sleep. As soon as I enter the room, he perks up and smiles.

I set a covered tray in front of him and one in front of me. I took his beer and pour it in a wine glass, then did the same for my sparkling water and sat caddy corner from him.

 

“Thanks Babe.” He looks down at the tray.  “Fancy food?”

 

I laughed. I know how much he hates healthy food and salad. I wink. “I think you might like it.”

 

He cocka his eye at me suspiciously and then lifts  the silver cover. Sitting on a fancy plate was a half pound triple bacon cheeseburger and fries from his favorite Lebanon restaurant with ketchup and mayonnaise in separate dishes to the side. He laughs.

 

I lift my cover to show a quarter pound bacon cheeseburger and fries. “Bon  Appetit.”

 

Dean grinned. “You know me so well.” He reaches down grabbing the thick burger in his large hands, leaning in and taking a large bite, watching him close his eyes and savor every bite.  

 

It was erotic just watching him, knowing in a short period of time, he’s going to be devouring me and knowing he will take his time. I’m turned on. I shift in my seat just to slough off the arousal pooling in my barely there panties.

 

Dean seems to notice me shifting; focusing his eyes on me and smirks; lust was glistening in his eyes. I lean over to take a bite of my food; my cleavage displayed to him. The next thing I know he’s shifting in his seat. I’m sure the tent in his jeans, I already helped him create while kissing him, was making him uncomfortable.

 

He leans down taking another large bite; staring at me the entire time. We’re substituting food for sex at that moment.

 

We continue eating in silence for awhile, just enjoying each other in the same room. Our breathing and heart rates seemed to match.

 

“How was the hunt Dean?” I start a conversation or else, we’re going to be naked on that the map table in a few minutes.

 

“Too long.” He sighs.

 

“What was it?”

 

“A succubus.”

 

I’m agast. I know the lore about succubi: female vampires who use their prey sexually as well as feeding. “So, did you get it?”

 

“Yeah. We got it. It’s just like most blondes, brainless, but in this case, she’s now headless as well.” He laughs.

 

I laugh a second then look down solemnly. He probably used himself as bait to get her. No wonder he’s able to go so long without me.

 

“Something wrong Babe?” He genuinely looks concerned.

 

I look up feeling guilty for feeling jealous of a monster. “Who was the bait?”

 

“Sam.” Dean looks at me. “Why?” I could tell he knows what I think. “Hey Baby. You didn’t think I would be bait just to get off when I’m away from you.”

 

Of course I felt that way. I never felt I was good enough for the Adonis sitting across from me. How could someone like me ever keep someone like him? I know we’ve been together for over a year now, but my inadequacies still rear their ugly heads often.

 

Dean gets up, bridging the distance between us, dropping to his knees as he takes my hands in his and stares up at me; his eyes show fierce determination. “What have I always said to you, Y/N?”

 

I look down. I can’t respond.

 

“I said I don’t want anyone else but you. I love you, Y/N.”

 

I look at him, tears forming in my eyes. “I’m sorry I always doubt you Dean. I just don’t understand how you would want to be/stay with me. I’m nowhere in your league.”

 

“My league. My rules.” He reaches up and puts his palm to my face and stares at me for so long I have to break the stare. “And my rules say you’re perfect for me. You’re beautiful; you’re sexy; you are an amazing sex partner who gives amazing fucking blow jobs; you are beautiful when you come, you’re smart as fuck; you fucking learned the lore for me and take phone calls for us when we need a fake FBI supervisor; you take care of me when I’m hurt,  battling my inner demons, and when my nightmares get away from me.” He sweeps his thumb over my eyelid, capturing a tear and bringing it to his lips, he kisses it. “I hate to see you crying Baby.”

 

I look at him smiling, tears continue to fall because he’s so unbelievably beautiful and he says he loves me. His eyelashes rival the claims of ‘the fullest lash’ mascaras; the green of his eyes make emeralds seem dull; his succulent kissable lips are collagen’s worst nightmare; and his beautifully freckled boyish, yet rugged and sexy face is almost torturous to look at because it’s like staring at the sun but I just don’t give a damn if my eyes burn out. “I know. I just still can’t believe you chose me.”

 

“I could say the same thing Baby. I know I’m not good enough for you. I’m an asshole; I’m surly; I drink too much; I am a slob; and I’m always leaving you to go on a hunt. I’m no good for you. I’m just going to get you hurt or worse.” His eyes mirrored my pain, but for different reasons.

 

“I knew that about you when I met you Dean. You saved my life from that Wendigo. You’re a badass; you’re loving and protective; you’re everything a woman needs in a good man.”

 

He leans in, his lips meet mine as we return kissing like we did before dinner when clothes were the only thing in our way. In that moment I knew dinner was no longer a part of our evening.

 

He stands up, leaning over the table to blow out the candles. He moves back to me, pulls me to him as our lips parted and our tongues began their struggle for dominion. He reaches down grabbing my thighs, lifting up as I wrap my arms around his neck and legs around his waist as we continue.

 

“Want you. Now.” His voice was low growl beginning deep in his stomach; his demeanor, that of a caveman.

 

“I want you too Dean.” My breasts pushed into him as he paws silk of my gown up over my ass. Our lips continuing to meet.

 

He carries me from the map room down the hall to our bedroom, pushing me against the walls, thrusting into me as his bulge continues to swell against me.

 

Once the door to our room was shut, Dean has me on the bed, pressing into me and kissing me without abandon. His one hand holds him up over me while his other slips up underneath my gown; his calloused hand moving up my side to my breast, kneading me like dough. His touch radiates to my core. “Oh man that feels good.”

 

“You like?” He growls in my ear.

 

“Yes.” It comes out like a squeak.

 

He chuckles, enjoying his affect on me as I suck on his bottom lip.

 

Dean’s hand began to peel the nightgown away as he leans into my ear. “Don’t get me wrong Babe. This is sexy and you look great in this, but I want to play with my food.”

 

“Mmm… Kay.” My brain is clouded in the euphoria of his lips and his touch, making speech impossible.

 

Dean still chuckles as the ends of my gown reach my head and quickly over, and I was left with just my bare breasts, my barely there panties and my thigh high compression garment that stays on at all times minus showering.

 

“Now this is what I’m talking about” as he kisses down my torso, reaching my breasts as his tongue swirl around my areola and his lips pucker around my nipple.

 

“Oh God that feels so good.” My nipple is now hard as a rock.

 

“Good.” Dean moves to the other side, making sure he does the same thing to the other breast.

 

Damn! I could poke an eye out with my nipples. Did someone stick a heating pad on my labia? The heat and moisture is just pooling from my entrance.

 

My hands pull off his brown plaid flannel and peel off his t-shirt. The warmth of his flesh against mine was immediate and my need grew exponentially. Reaching down, I begin to grab Dean’s belt, pulling it off, unbuttoning his jeans, and yanking down the zipper.

 

“I needed that so bad,” Dean said between kisse. “Thank you.” I guess the tent in his jeans needed the relief.

 

I reach around feeling and grabbing his strong shoulders. I must have him but words are too damn complicated right now. “Need you. Now.”

 

“Well, I guess I better finish my dinner.” He looks up me, smiles, and winks as he kisses down my torso.

 

Oh what he does to me. If I wasn’t a pool of arousal before he started touching me, I surely am now. I’m soaking wet and he’s sure to notice it real soon.

 

As his lips manage to find every piece of my torso to kiss, and I writhe against him, his hand reaches down and begins to rub the nub through my panties. That illicits a moan from me and when he stops and looks up at me, I just know what he’s going to say before he says it.

 

“So wet for me already Baby?”

 

I scoff only because I had his words figured out before he did. Dean is an amazing man and lover, but loquaciousness isn’t one of them. He means what he says and he says what he means and he doesn’t say much more than that. And boy do I love that about him. He’s a Simple Man, just like Lynyrd Skynyrd says. “Yes Dean.” I smile.

 

His lips meet the waistband of my panties and he looks up at me. He has a sparkle in his eye as to what he wants to do next. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too Dean.”

 

His hands cross in front of me and my panties were ripped off of me so fast, you’d swear he was a magician.“I owe you a new pair,” he says picking them up, sniffing them and tossing them into the little trash can beside our bed.

 

And the next thing I feel is his breath against my clit, my legs over his shoulders as he kneels on the floor in front of the bed. “I’ve missed this so much.”

 

“Oh God Dean. Yes.” I moan so loud, his breath almost causes me to come at that second, and I start to wonder if it really was me or if I’ve invented some new form of ventriloquism.

 

A chaste kiss is pressed against my clit and my legs begin to shake; I’m about to come undone. My body is defying me. I always wanted remain in control, but there is something about that man’s hands, lips, and mouth that overtakes me everytime. Another kiss and warm breath and I start to come undone and we haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.

 

“Oh Please Dean.”

 

“Well, because you are asking nicely sweetheart,” he said as he leans in using his tongue to make a full sweep from my entrance to my clit.

 

“Oh Fuck that feels good.” My hands grab fists of sheets at the same time and I can feel him chuckling against me because his breath is hitting my clit as he laughs and I’m so close to coming undone just by that. “Please.”

 

Another sweep up with his tongue is made and my stomach tightens as my walls begin to contract.

 

“So soon Baby. You really have missed me.”

 

“Yes.” His lips kiss my clit as his fingers begin pumping at my entrance and I’m wanting to be undone at that second.

 

“Please Dean.”

 

“Stay with me Baby. I’m just getting started.”

 

His thrusts became faster, his lips more rampant and I’m afraid I’m going to falter too soon. “Just be in me Dean.”

 

“Not yet.” He curls his fingers as the next thrust hits my g-spot; his tongue swiping up and over my clit over and over, like a loop; and I moan so loud that Sam may have even heard me, wherever he may be.

 

“Please.” Thrusting in and out of me, my back arches and I feel my walls beginning to cave in as his tongue swirls around my clit a few times then sucks my nub in his mouth hard. “Oh Dear God. Yes! Yes! Yes.” My walls have completely clenched around his fingers and I let go, beginning to pant, feeling my juices flow out onto his fingers and the bed.

 

“Damn Baby. You came so hard.” He pulls away, looking up at me as I cry out. “Please Dean. I need you in me.”

 

But he doesn’t stop. He helps me get through this orgasm by leaning in and sucking my clit, kissing and licking away the wetness, and allows me to catch my breath before continuing.

 

“Oh Fuck.” I’m over stimulated, but the pain is beautiful and intense. “Please Dean. Just be in me.”

 

He smiles as he pulls away. “I just love to keep watching you come.” His breath tickles my clit as he moves in fucking my entrance with his tongue.

 

“Fuckity Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Dean I’m going nuts here. Just fuck me hard Dean.”

 

He breathes across my clit as he continues. I feel myself clench and the next thing I knew I was coming hard again. His mouth took it hard. “Damn. That was so beautiful.” He wipes his hand against his mouth wiping away my juices. “That was so beautiful to watch.”

 

I begin to cry. “Please Dean. Please be in me. I need to you in me. I need to feel you in me.” My emotions are so high as I beg and plead to my lover.

 

He sees my pain and his face softens. “I’m sorry Baby.“ He pushes his jeans and boxers down, stepping out of them. He nods, and I know that is my cue to scoot up the bed to the headboard giving me time to recover from the over sensitive nub as he follows in behind me, hovering over me. He reaches down entwining his fingers with mine. “You know I love you. Right?”

 

“Of course I do, Dean. I love you too.” He’s smiles and I smile back as he pushes himself inside of me, filling me so perfectly, like the last piece of a puzzle that perfectly falls into its place.

 

He gives me time to adjust because of his girth, but he is perfect. His lips meet mine; his fingers still entwined with mine while his other arm holds him up. He pulls out slowly and then back in me slowly. “Oh God.” His thrusts are slow, deliberate, like he’s trying to accomplish something.

 

Our tongues are even slow at this point as the flats of our tongues meet and mingle, then pull away. and repeat the process over and over.

 

My arms move around to his back as I feel the muscles of his shoulder blades, the mountains and dips. I feel his back move up and down and he thrusts in and out of me. I feel his scars left from the Wendigo attack that saved my life.

 

His luscious lips pull at my bottom lip. His hands move up my torso as he moves between my breasts and hips and sometimes my ass.

 

My legs wrap around his waist, spreading more, allowing him more access as his thrusts continue to hit my g-spot.  Turnabout is fair play as I run my hands around his waist, moving down and squeeze both his ass cheeks. He bites my lip in the shock of the his cheeks being squeezed. Ouch! But I don’t say that aloud. His thrusts become more erratic as our rhythm picks up. “Yes Dean.” I exhale with his name on my tongue.

 

“Y/N.” He’s pulling out and thrusting back in me, and my back arches in response, the angle of his thrusts deeper and harder. He’s so magnificent and I want to come around him now.

 

I smile. “More please.”

 

I feel him moving faster. His hand grabs my thigh and his fingers dig deep into my skin so hard, I know he’s going to leave bruises, but I don’t care. I’m getting so close. “Dean. So close. Yes.”

 

He reaches down between our bodies and begins circling and palming my clit which causes my walls to clench, squeezing and pulling him in. He begins to shudder. “Oh Baby. I know. Me too.” He looks at me the whole time as he pumps into me mercilessly until he sputters and explodes.

“Yes Y/N.”

 

The poundings against my g-spot; the pressure to my nub; and him spilling in me causes my walls to finally cave in and I coat him with my juices. “Yes Dean. Yes! Yes! Yes!”

 

He leans in kissing me with all his passion and love as he collapses against me. His weight is comfortable. Beautiful. He pulls away and I look into those emerald greens. “That was…” I was speechless. No matter how many times we are together and make love, he pretty much always leaves me a speechless puddle of euphoric jelly.

 

“Amazing Baby.” He looks at me, smiles and leans into the crease of my neck and places little kisses. He stays in me and collapses against me as he lavishes my face, neck and shoulders with little kisses. “I missed you so much Baby.”

 

“I missed you too Dean.” He finally pulls out and rolls over to his back and I lay beside him as we pant, regaining our breaths. I roll over to his chest kissing his skin; his beautiful skin, but I see bruising from the last hunt. “You got hurt Dean?”

 

“Just a few bruises. I’m good.”

 

I kiss around the bruises, traipsing my fingers across his skin, around old battle scars. I look up at his face and his eyes are closed, his mouth slightly open, enjoying my touch. I look down him seeing the sheet begin to tent. “Wow Dean. Again?”

 

“I can’t help it when you touch me Babe.” He speaks through clenched teeth. The tenting becoming more prominent.

 

I smile mischievously. I continue kissing and running fingers on his torso, seeing the tent getting taller.

 

“You’re are so bad Y/N.”

 

“I know.” I begin licking and kissing down his happy trail. Sitting up and leaning over, I lick up the long vein underneath and swirl my tongue around the tip. I can hear him exhale loudly. “You like this, Dean?”

 

“Fuck…” He begins to pant. “Yes.”

 

I swirl around the tip some more and take him in licking and sucking as my other hand strokes what doesn’t fit and his balls. I look over and can see his one hand has slipped behind his head; his other grabs bedding; and he thrusts up beginning to fuck my mouth.

 

I continue as his hand reaches down running his hand through my hair then holds my head when I have fully engulfed him. “Yes Baby. Right there. That’s it.”

 

I relax my gag reflex and I continue taking him fully in until I feel he’s going to explode. He stops me by pulling my head away, so I release him from my mouth with a satisfying pop. “Whew!” Dean smiles. “I want to release in you Baby.”

 

I straddle his waist and look at him. He raises his lips to mine and we begin to make out; his hands on my hips as I undulate against him, turning him on. He pulls away to look in my eyes and says three words: “Ride me Baby.”

 

I smile, raising myself over him, aligning him to me as move down letting him fill me. I let my body adjust as he holds my waist and I begin moving up and down. With each move down, he’s hitting my g-spot and I’m so ready to come. “Yes!”

 

“You’re so beautiful. I love seeing you like this.”

 

I’m holding his chest, as he kneads my breasts. “So beautiful. I love watching you ride me, fucking me senseless.” He continues and I feel my nipples become hard again. I could engrave something with them, they are so hard. He raises himself to me, kissing me while embracing me in a bear hug as I bob up and down against him.

 

His lips move down as he suckles my nipples between breasts. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

”I do love my view too. You are just too gorgeous for words.” I feel his strong pectoral muscles underneath my hands.

 

He’s getting me so close. “Dean. Please. So. Close.”

 

He reaches his hand between us and applies the pressure to my clit needed as I come apart around him, as he begins thrusting in me hard and fast until he falters, filling me with his seed. There was something magical at that very moment and I knew I was pregnant.

 

He kisses me and pulls away as we ride out my orgasms. “Marry me Y/N.”

 

My body is still contracting as he pulses in me, releasing his seed. I look at him. “What? Come again?”

 

“Marry me Y/N.” He leans his forehead to mine. “Please.”

 

My face is pure shock. Had I dreamt about this moment? Abso-fucking-lutely. Did I think he would ever ask me? Probably not. We were exclusive, but he originally never wanted to be. He was so scared that he was going to get me hurt. His line of work, Saving people, hunting things, was dangerous to all who knew about it. It took me so long to get him to let me in. Countless fights and breakups, while he “figured things out” was commonplace, but for the past year I’ve been in the bunker, sharing his life and his bed. We’re happy. And the fact he was letting me in makes my heart swell.  I look into his eyes, and my body defies me as tears of joy start pouring out. And my lips part and raise into a smile as I continue to stare and say, “yes. Yes Dean. I will be so happy to marry you.”

 

His smile beams like a teeth whitening commercial and his eyes become misty. “Oh God. Thank you. Y/N. I love you so much.” His lips press hard against mine as his tongue sweeps across, requesting access and I let him in as he continues holding me in this bear hug, still inside me, kissing me with so much passion, I would not care if I died at this very moment from suffocation.

 

We finally pull away and he falls back to bed, with me in his arms. We still stay together, but he leans over to get a ring box from the nightstand. He opens the box and I see a beautiful silver ring with a very small diamond, and I did not care the carat size. He picks up the ring and places it on my shaking ring finger, and it fits perfectly. Kissing me again, he smiles. “You make me so happy.”

 

“You too.” My eyes still weep joyous tears and I can’t control the smile spreading across my face. He raises himself up again, taking my face with both his palms and kisses me slowly.

 

After kissing him for what feels like an eternity, but still not long enough, I crawl off him laying against his chest, as I extend my arm out staring at the ring on my left ring finger.

 

“I must say that looks awesome on you.”

 

“It’s a perfect fit and beautiful. You did a great job.” My smile is uncontrollable, my eyes squinting so much I know I will get wrinkles, but it’s Ok, because he’s worth it. As I see his smile and laugh lines, I know there is no one more perfect than him. “And you’re a perfect fit for me.”

 

“Same here Baby.”

 

I look at him seriously a moment deciding whether to tell him but realizing he wants me forever, so I smile. “I think you just knocked me up.”

 

He looks up at me curiously. “What?”

 

“I think you just impregnated me.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

I look at him with pure love in my eyes. “I just know. Something magical at that last moment before you asked me to marry you. I could feel the moment.

 

He smiles. “I’m going to be a dad?”

 

“I think so. I feel so.” I’ve never seen Dean’s eyes sparkle so much as they did at that moment. However, fear begins to creep through his face as he looks contemplative looking straight up in the air.

 

He sighs deeply. “I just don’t want to be my dad.”

 

“You won’t Dean.” I touch his chest and inch my fingers to his chin as I turn his face towards me. “You won’t. You’ll be the most amazing father we could ever ask for. You won’t make the same mistakes as John, and I’ll be right here with you.”

 

“You will?”

 

“Of course I will you Idjit.” He smiles as my whole heart feels like it could burst at this very moment, I love him so much.

 

I kiss him full on the lips one more time saying our good nights, laying against his chest as we succumb to sleep.  

 

The end...

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If you enjoy what you read, leave a comment.  
> Constructive Critcism accepted. 
> 
> Please do not copy, repost or disseminate in any program, website, or forum without expressed written consent of the author.


End file.
